This invention relates to bearing assemblies, and, more particularly, to a bearing assembly including a removable shield or seal which protects the assembly from dirt and other contaminants, maintains a grease fitting in a predetermined position, and yet is easily removable for inspection and maintenance of the bearing interior.
It is well known to utilize a cover or guard to prevent dirt and other contaminants from entering a bearing assembly between the inner and outer races thereof. Typically, such covers or guards are permanently fixed in place adjacent the side of the assembly on a support shaft or other structure. In certain applications, especially where the bearing assemblies are subjected to dirt, water, or other high wear, severe operating conditions, it is desirable to remove the cover or guard for inspection of the bearing assembly interior and/or maintenance of the assembly. The prior known structures have required significant disassembly for such inspection and, in many instances, portions of the assembly must be permanently deformed or destroyed to accomplish the disassembly.
Another problem with prior known bearing assemblies has been the inability to facilitate use of such assemblies with automatic relubrication apparatus. Automatic relubrication equipment is typically used along various types of conveyors including overhead trolley conveyors or floor level conveyors and includes a grease gun or other grease insertion equipment mounted adjacent the conveyor for inserting grease in each bearing assembly as it passes by the grease insertion station. While it is generally known to utilize grease fittings on bearing assemblies such that grease may be inserted in each bearing assembly, a recurrent problem has been the inability to properly locate such grease fittings at a common position with respect to automatic relubrication equipment. Thus, the grease fittings were either out of alignment with the equipment and had to be physically located or the assemblies required manual relubrication which, of course, is much more time consuming and expensive.